callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Museum Cleared Up Thermal scope, akimbo shotgun, magnum, dogs, training soldiers, lots of guns, and see for yourself hear http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=IEleKtriiKv13#p/u/3/x810PcppNIc Callsigns and Multiplayer Maps w/ Descriptions If you can see http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=IEleKtriiKv13#p/u/6/YrKp0fV0PJU Sentry Gun!!! Check out this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnGkr-a86NU&feature=channel bad quality Vehicle box Hey, I just completed version 1 of the vehicle box. So, what do you guys think? (looking for constructive criticism here) Chief z 03:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You forgot the B2 bomber. OmgHAX! 20:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tactical Nuke?!? Is this thing about a tactical nuke killstreak killing everyone and ending the game real? WTF? Does it kill the user/the user's team? Will it kill players who have just joined? I don't want to join a game and then like instantly die by a nuke and just get one free death without doing anything.Crimmastermind 07:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes... please read through the previous archive... it wont be too big of a problem you need a 25 (at a min. of 24 with hardline) to get the nuke --Cpt Jack House 14:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) can a link to the articles be put up for the tac nuke and emp please? :) Make a mission template, i've got all acts with mission + museum? Look at this screen I made today: http://i126.photobucket.com/albums/p86/ever121/CoDMW2-Acts.png You see also a museum, but wtf is that XD? And if someone want to make a mission template like @ CoD4 I could help. You only can't see the mission from Act I, but that would be S.S.D.D, Team Player, Cliffhanger, No Russian and Takedown. I also made a mw2 characters template: Oh and have a look at this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOI1Q0RPnG8 (Ever121 08:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC)) * very nice mate, but kill general shepard wwwtttfffff this game is getting moar awesome by the minute, good work --Ashwilson12 09:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It's like....everybody's turning on each other.... Man, can't wait! Nine more days, hopefully, god only knows if it'll come out in Australia... politicians can go suck some mortar rounds for all I care. User:Cpt. Carebear I'm glad we finally have the right order for the single-player levels (plus decriptions)! PhantBat 17:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I created a campaign template for the single-player levels Unsure of where to put Mueseum, I didnt add it. Could someone make a template for the Special Ops levels, and multiplayer maps? PhantBat 17:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Difference in the MW2 and MW2 multiplayer articles Aren't they meant to parallel? It's apparent that M1911 isn't in the main article, and the Mini-Uzi is in the SMG section. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 11:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The other article has been neglected. It's kind of hard to keep up. I suppose I'll get on that. Imrlybord7 15:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Uh, DM, the M1911 has not been confirmed in any of the videos for MW2 in terms of Multiplayer. At least from everything I've seen. Feel free to prove me wrong though. PShizzzzle 21:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Nah, PShizzzzle, I think you're right, checking the sources I've been through the Colt has no official inclusion. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 21:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was just checking up because I had seen the two Museum videos, even the slower one and I didn't see the 1911. It CAN be included in the game' article because we have seen it on Soap's character model, but I'm not sure, do we have confirmation of Single-Player? PShizzzzle 22:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 25 killstreak - Nuke That's right 25 kills gets you a nuke, which kills everyone on the map (including yourself) and ends the game. What official source do we have for this? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 14:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, would be very retarded. You know how easy it is to get a 25 killstreak? (Ever121 14:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC)) PLEASE pay attention... we talked about this in the last archive, as for a source theres at least 3 youtube videos of it... --Cpt Jack House 14:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tactical nuke is actually a killstreak. 25 kills, havent seen any video footage for these other new killstreaks like an EMP. just look on youtube for the tactical strike, it kills everyone and ends the match imediately -- 21:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Gameplay ...Yeah Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 14:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Damn... as if i didnt want the game enough... --Cpt Jack House 14:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Leaked video I've heard something about a leaked video with very violent content, in an airport I think, but I don´t find it anywhere. Do you know something about this? 15:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :They keep getting removed because they're from a stolen copy of the game. You have to find a live feed or a video someone hasn't taken down. As for the level, its called "No Russian." OmgHAX! 15:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeh, it's in the last archive, there's a lot of them too. 15:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) One Man Army Perk I just saw somewhere else that the one man army perk which is perk 1 will PROBABLY be the same as overkill. Two primary weapons. Not 100% sure yet. Why did someone add this to the page? Where's the proof? Imrlybord7 23:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What the hell? Who just removed all of the weapons? Dumbass. Imrlybord7 20:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I...uh, think I found what meuseum is... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J3a8qjIelg ...yea, it's basically all or most of the guns in MW2.Ferrariguy1000 20:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Watch me top your video: Boo Yeah! Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 20:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Dammit! Ferrariguy1000 20:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) This should provide hours of mindless entertainment. Should we create an article for it yet, or wait until we have the hard copy with us for evidence? As well as confirming which characters come when you press the RED BUTTON? PShizzzzle 21:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Akimbo? Okay I can get using akimbo with pistols machine pistols, even the double barrel. But it seems it can also be used with the mini uzi and P90. WTF? I thought 402 said you can't use it with SMGs. OmgHAX! 20:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :wooo! My dream team! Dual Vectors or P90s. *Noob* but wow, I didn't expect this. Ferrariguy1000 20:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) akimbo with a p90 seems a bit ridiculous, but with mini uzis seems possible. ive seen a vid of it, mini uzi anyway. also seen a singleplayer vid of two ranger shotguns akimbo'd --Ashwilson12 21:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I did see someone do a single handed P90 on youtube somewhere, so it may be possible. Ferrariguy1000 21:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I saw a live streaming MP video of someone using Akimbo Red Tiger P90s on Terminal. Imrlybord7 23:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I just heard the Vector can be akimbo'd too. ugh... You know just when I was coming to terms with this... THIS IS NOT A JOHN WOO MOVIE IW! OmgHAX! 23:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :In real life, the TDI Vector can be single handedly...well...single handed, thanks to it's low recoil. It shows it on their official testing vid at their site. Ferrariguy1000 00:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) They do that for a lot of weapon demos, I saw something similar for th xm8. It doesn't mean its at all practical in combat. Just imagine how unbalanced that would feel in your hands. OmgHAX! 01:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) M249 I think we can now confirm this. In the sped up museum footage, the guy picks up an M240, and then a similar looking gun but it's not the same. It's not the MG4, because that was a different pick up icon. So do you think we can confirm this? 21:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) M1911 is there too, so it IS still in the game. OmgHAX! 21:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Last stand Can someone please add last stand to the bottom of perk tier 3, its been confirmed. it keeps being deleted for some ubsurd reason --Ashwilson12 21:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pro Perks? Im kind of confused about the pro perks. Do they do what the regular version of the perk is AND the special thing or just the special thing? --Joem25 22:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pro versions of perks are like a level-up, of sorts. The original Perk is in effect, and once PRO level is achieved, players receive and added benefit see Perks if you have any other questions. For example, Ninja (Tier 3) Makes the player invisible to all Heartbeat Sensors in MP, but Ninja PRO has the same effect as Dead Silence. PShizzzzle 22:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) HOLY FUK!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmL5HM1H0Zk&feature=related i r in space!!!! lol--Maj. Boner 23:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) We kinda knew that for a while. Looks like a nuke detonated over washington. If you notice, the lights go out on the ground. Maybe its an EMP blast? OmgHAX! 23:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) well at the end he says somthing about and emp--Maj. Boner 00:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ending to MW2 It's a major spoiler, I hugh hint at the end too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EypqdKcoccU. 00:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Damn, they got on that one quick. It's already gone. PShizzzzle 00:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I know, just noticed. I REGRET watching it. 00:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) eh, if anyone wants me to tell them the ending to the game then message me on my talk page.... I won't tell you here as theres too much trafic and some people don't want to know? 20:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Weapons Unaccounted for Now that the weapons list has been changed, I thought I'd leave a list for everything we saw that didn't show up in multiplayer. *M1911 (100% Confirmed, seen in the Museum and SP cutscenes) *SVD (100% Confirmed SP, seen in Museum) *G3A4 (Probable; no other weapon we've seen has that telescopic stock. We need footage of the airplane graveyard.) scratch that, now that I think about it it may very well have been the intervention. Only time will tell though. *Mk. 43 (Probable; concept art of seals with it, also seals may be a faction in game) *L96 (Probable; seen in background art. I find it very hard to believe we only have one bolt action and its not in standard NATO ammo.) *SCAR-L (Probable, though not very by this point. ACR may have outright replaced it.) *M14 EBR (100% Confirmed in Breach and Clear) *W1200 (100% Confirmed, seen in the Museum) OmgHAX! 01:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) There was a video of just a person going through the Create-a-Class menu, and sadly, I saw no mention of the L96. Which really does make me sad, the .338 Lapua Magnum is a powerful round, and I'm going to miss it dearly. Also, only the SCAR-H is present in the Create-a-Class menu. PShizzzzle 01:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) You should check http://www.imfdb.org/index.php?title=Image:Vlc_2009-09-03_10-20-00-79.png it has a cod6 screenshot of a guy using wat looks like a G3A4. :Dude, did you not read my first sentence? These are all the weapons that are NOT in multiplayer but have been spotted in some form. OmgHAX! 01:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Apologies. I'm coming down with something so I'm not 100% PShizzzzle 01:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I saw rhe Dragunov footage on one of the live streams.(SP) Are Juggernautas wield M60s? This "smaller M240, but not MG4" is M249, isn't it? M1911 presence in SP is obvious. SCAR-L and L96 aren't on the MP screen? About G3: I'm not sure. and info: SEALS are in-game. I think these weapons will be given by IW by first patch/update at the 10.11.09 or later or in one of the DLCs. I hoope so..... Morihaus 06:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :God I hope not, I can't really see Infinity Ward going the EA route and making us pay for extra weapons in multiplayer. WouldYouKindly 06:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I can definitely see Activision (may Robert Kotick burn for eternity) charging for guns, although hopefully if there are DLC guns/perks/attachments they are free or included with map packs. Imrlybord7 07:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I am sure that I heard somewhere that you will gain more weapons and perks and rewards through prestige. Also, the gold Desert Eagle did not appear until level 55 in CoD 4 because it was probably meant as a surprise or reward or something. So maybe they are unlocked either through Prestige or they just don't appear until you unlock them. Ashdude01 I saw the Dragunov as a pickup in museum mode on YouTube so it must be in Singleplayer. But why isn't it in Multiplayer. Ashdude01 Does anyone think that someone should add a section to the Moden Warfare 2 page listing weapons like Dragunov, M1911.45 and M14 EBR that are in the game but might not be in multiplayer or are unlocked through prestige or something else. Museum I found a video on YouTube that hasn't been removed yet. Not brilliant quality but still. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jn_Ka-NaO8A Looks like M1911.45 is confirmed and Ranger Akimbo confirmed. We can finally see first person views of the WA2000, Intervention, Ranger and AUG HBAR. Just wondering Okay, so I was looking at the playable characters for MW2, and for some reason it's got "Soap" MacTavish. Is this just someone randomly saying that (ie vandalising) or is it actually backed up with proof? I just want to check before I delete it, I don't want someone yelling at me for a mistake. Just checking up. Peace Cpt. Carebear :Actually, you do play as him during a level that was accidently leaked. I don't think I can't tell you which one though. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 11:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The videos where aviable on youtube in the last week-end, but they where all removed due to copyright violence. 12:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in the level Endgame, it is (still unconfirmed) that you play as Soap after Shepherd is rumored to kill Roach and Ghost. Still waiting on confirmation, but I opened this up for discussion on the page Talk: MacTavish] PShizzzzle 15:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys, I'm the one who added it. If you want I can remove it until the game comes out. PhantBat 17:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) In the level endgame you do play as Soap 20:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oj, cool, we play as Soap again...nice. I really hope Ghost and Roach don't die....I'm really liking them guys. If they do.....at least we get to kill Shepherd. Cpt. Carebear RPD Attachments I spotted this on a live stream I was watching. I screencapped it for you guys. Here's the link: http://i662.photobucket.com/albums/uu348/Bald_Eagle_Bren/rpdattachments.jpg In case you struggle to read it, it says Grip, Red Dot Sight, Silencer, ACOG Scope, FMJ, Holographic Sight, Heartbeat Sensor, Thermal and Extended Mags. Grip to FMJ are marksman challenges and Eotech to Extended Mags are attachment challenges. I know that to unlock Extended Mags you need to get a certain amount of wall penetration kills with FMJ equipped. Also, getting a certain amount of Red Dot Sight kills will presumably get you the Eotech sight. The rest of the attachments are probably unlocked by kills, but that is just an educated guess. Bald Eagle Brennan 16:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Extended mags on an LMG???? Either the LMGs start with less ammo, or there might be some ridiculous sprayers. Imrlybord7 16:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) i haz spr4ymachienz l0l--Maj. Boner 16:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm continually losing faith with IW. But I'm not giving up hope until the game comes out. OmgHAX! 18:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) If they combine this with Stopping Power, noobs are gonna have a field day. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 18:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) So i was right you can silence LMGs... --Cpt Jack House 20:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) split screen multiplayer are there only gonna be 10 classes to choose from like the last game? does anybody know? and what about the maps? Private MP will have create-a-class, but xp earned there is independent of online MP. OmgHAX! 23:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) So i can get prestige and all of the weapons unlocks just playing split screen??? Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 02:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes. You can get everything in splitscreen. Imrlybord7 16:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Throwing Knives Have they been seen/used in single player. 00:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No they haven't yet but they might be in single player who knows i mean if they are in multi player then you might be lucky if they are in single. (SLAUGHTERER 07:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC)). They have been seen in Special Ops. Imrlybord7 15:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You use a throwing knive at the end of the last mission_lambsack111jr You know how Activision gets the videos taken down so fast? They just watch this wiki and take down any videos we post. XD MrJoe95 01:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I did get fourzerotwo to check this page out by sending him the link on twitter so anything is possible-- 01:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I sent him the link on Facebook a few weeks ago. Imrlybord7 01:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Well that was just bloody genius, wasnt it --Ashwilson12 17:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I really appreciate the sarcasm, but I think I can top it. *clears throat and cracks knuckles* Yeah, because I'm sure Activision would have never found out about this site without us sending 402 links. Yeah, because you do so much work here and are in a position to criticize. Yeah, because getting noticed by the developer of one of your favorite games is a bad thing. Imrlybord7 09:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) lol 'work' , nice one. have a medal. --Ashwilson12 17:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ranger Shotgun vs. Double Barrel? Should somebody clean up the Double Barrel Shotgun page if the Ranger is confirmed to be the same gun? ----Slowrider7 There should be a different page for the Ranger. Seriously. I mean it. Imrlybord7 13:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) We got it. Its under Ranger (Shotgun) OmgHAX! 15:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Who the hell keeps unlinking the M21 EBR from the M21? Are you stupid or something? Imrlybord7 13:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer The article says 3rd person hardcore. I think you guys really mean 3 man team hardcore or just 3 the rd is not needed. :Uh, no? There's a 3rd person perspective playlist, and I think that's what they're talking about... CirChris -Here to help! 14:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Cir Chris is correct. Imrlybord7 15:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) fall camouflage Does any have any idea what the fall camo is? Plz reply. Ashdude01 Adding "Plz reply" makes you look really stupid. Anyway, it is like woodland camo but with a tan/red/orange/brown color scheme. Imrlybord7 16:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Ashdude01 17:11 Unlock Levels Would it be appropriate to add the weapon unlock levels to the Multiplayer article? Sorry if I'm bugging you about this, I'd like to help as much as I can...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 16:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The MP article is obsolete. I created it and don't feel like being the only person updating it, especially since I update this page so much, so either someone else can save it or it dies. Sorry. Imrlybord7 16:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Do you want to go through AfD with it, or shall I have a crack at updating it first? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 18:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Apologies, scratch that, I mean AfD haha, mind my tired mis-typings...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 18:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Shotguns as Secondary I feel that shotguns as secondary weapons are in leman's terms GAYYYYYYYYY!!!! it ruins the point of pistols so lets all grab are shotguns and ruim yet another call of duty multiplayer game. 16:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) X P I L L E Why are you just complaining about this now? We've known this for 2 months at least. And no, it doesn't even come close to ruining the game. It's awesome. They took out Overkill and made it so that you can use shotguns, machine pistols, and launchers as secondary weapons. That's balanced and adds variety. I agree that handguns will be underpowered now, but they do have faster swap time and do more damage than machine pistols with more range than shotguns. Imrlybord7 16:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It utterly amazes me how people can critize a game when it hasnt even come out, nor have they played it. --Ashwilson12 17:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It actually slightly amazes me that people actually come and complain… here! Wait, I take that back, it does not amaze me that much, look at youtube, it is a mess. Attack Rhino 08:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Uhmm with the shotguns in secondary its like over kill but i think its good to have shottys in your secondary class because when you run out of your primary weapon then you use that for more chance of killing a person in one hit.(SLAUGHTERER 09:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC)). Whoopie they take out overkill that perk wasn't at all good unless you play hardcore now you can have a shotgun with w.e other gun most likely with the people ive played against will be a M16 or MP5 which requires no skill at all and to add to that you get stopping power or juggernaut. And to you assanine people that think complaining about a game before it comes out are wrong, to you i say you are daft. Freedom of Speech is a good thing maybe you people didnt take history because you were too busy getting over excited about shotguns as secondary weapons. but i will agree the ordeal with the pistols is a plus but shotguns is a little too much.209.7.203.2 16:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC)x P I L L E Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Hi I edited the modern warfare 2 multiplayer page by putting the unlock levels in front of the weapons. Just thought I should do. Ashdude01 17:59 Found some more pro perks I was watching some more live streams, and I found out what Scrambler Pro and Scavenger Pro do. Here is the link http://i662.photobucket.com/albums/uu348/Bald_Eagle_Bren/properks.jpg, should I add it to the perk article? or should I obey the notice at the top of the page? We already know all of the Pro Perks. Fun fact, that screencap is from a video that my friend toysrme uploaded. Imrlybord7 03:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Modern warfare 2 PC With Modern warfare 2 on Pc having no dedicated servers do we have to pay for playing online or something every month? (SLAUGHTERER 11:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC)). It was thought that you had to WAY back, but no you do not --Cpt Jack House 11:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well thats a relief at least i don't have to pay something every month or so. (SLAUGHTERER 22:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC)). I need your support to make the wiki a better source of info I should probably do this in the War Room, but I'm just going to start discussing my thoughts here. After Modern Warfare 2 comes out (probably around a month after), semi-protect ALL pages that are related to Modern Warfare 2 (I personally think that the whole wiki should be permanently semi-protected). Then allow me, and maybe a select few others, to edit all of them as I see fit. The purpose of this would be to: *Ensure perfect grammar, spelling, and punctuation *Ensure that all writing is wikified, with none of those blasted impersonal you's or any opinions *Ensure that all information is accurate, especially stats This would be a very long process. It would probably take at least a month. There are very, very few editors who I would trust to join me in this. I mean, we're talking Honors/AP English students who are intimately familiar with the game. I can totally understand why people would be opposed to this; it is elitism in its purest form and would exclude many good members of the community from contributing. But before you oppose it, please consider this. It's foolproof. All Modern Warfare 2 pages would be of the utmost accuracy and quality, which they otherwise will not be. I have put a ton of hard work into just about every perk, weapon, and attachment page from CoD4 and CoDWaW, and now much of it has been tainted by the contributions of poor writers or people who think they know about the game but don't. It is beyond infuriating to see dozens of hours of work go down the drain like that. Imrlybord7 14:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I've tried to protect as many MW2 pages as I can, but I agree, we're already having vandalism problems already. Hell if you want lock down the whole wiki from unregistered users for a few days. PhantBat 15:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Therein lies the problem. I am not an admin. Imrlybord7 15:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Despite being an unestablished user, and therefore almost certainly excluded from this, a lock-down would be appropriate...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 16:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm not an admin either, I just keep putting protection templates on MW2 articles. I think we need more admins on this wiki. PhantBat 17:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm always here. I'll be glad to semi-lock MW2 articles for the first week definitely. But I will need to recruit several other admins to help me. I have already a seen a massive increase in vandalism. I think we should have Imrlybord/Saint/Cod1 or whoever as temporary admins to help out. This should be on the War Room. Definitely. 18:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) suppressor for barrett 50 cal i was watching this video on youtube. it was an intervention sniper montage and at one point he walked over a barret 50 cal silenced Ashdude01 NICE FIND!!!!!!! 18:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I saw the silencer on the M82. It looks ridiculously small - like a smg silencer! Something as big as a M82 should have a silencer as big as your arm! OmgHAX! 18:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hehe yeah lol. I heard that silencer break easily for Barrett 50 cals somewhere. Ashdude01 18:38 Agologies My friend was the one who put the Secondary shotgun article. He has now come to his senses and now agrees that it would b fine. my apologies for his idiocracy.TrainWreckDC7 16:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC)TrainWreckDC7 school level I just saw a level on YouTube where you are the US Amry Rangers and you look like you are assaulting a school or something. Ashdude01 16:27 Do you know what the video was called? I know that it is from the level Team Player but I don't know what the exact video is called. Type in "Modern Warfare 2 Team Player" and it will be one of the results. Ashdude01 16:29 remove cia Alexi Borodin Alexi Borodin should be removed in the characters section, its pvt. allen undercover. --Ashwilson12 19:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Alexi Borodin is a redirect to Joseph Allen (or at least it was before it was deleted. OmgHAX! 20:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ISS Don't know if anyone here's seen this yet, but ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvcEALAjS5I&feature=popt14us16 -- 19:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Holy shit... --Cpt Jack House 20:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh... My... God. 21:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Did anyone besides me shit a brick? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 21:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Damn... it's still hard for me to believe that you fight IN usa. This game is going to rock. 22:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) how much prestiges will there be in the game? :uhhh why put that question here?... and Maj. Gage you are not alone --Cpt Jack House 23:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sniper Rifles Are there any confirmed bolt action sniper weapon systems for multiplayer or story? I assume the M40A3,Marine standard issue, or the M24, Army standard issue, would make the game. Also, I have seen pictures of the Dragonav or SVD, and just wondered if it is confirmed. :The only Bolt-action we've seen is the Intervention. As for the SVD, we're not sure about. There was this one picture of it from a magazine in the hands of a militia soldier, but we haven't seen it in the multiplayer menu. OmgHAX! 01:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::SVD confirmed for singleplayer in a screenshot from someone with the game. The only bolt action we know is the Intervention, and if there are no prestige weapons rewards, it is the only bolt action in multiplayer. There could be more in singlplayer or spec ops. Imrlybord7 04:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Final Stand info 'Nuff said. OmgHAX! 01:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Nice Find. I hope player's don't hide in order to stand back up again. 01:30, November 5, 2009 (UTC) With final stand you crawl around with your primary weapon you can actually get back up and start killing again and not die (like last stand). How did i find this out i watched a video and final stand is a deathstreak perk and you can die from been spotted and shot but its really good that you get to come back up and start running again and all. If you get what i mean. (SLAUGHTERER 23:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC)). Heres the video watch at about 8:58 and ahead about final stand.http://www.youtube.com/user/lambourghini81#p/a/f/1/AfVa9YSI-8M SLAUGHTERER 11:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC). New Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=429l13dS6kQ&feature=sub Unfortunately Nothing new here. Dammit, have we over saturated ourselves? OmgHAX! 03:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Haha, probably. After the leaks there's really not that much more to know about. WouldYouKindly 03:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Amazing, just...wow. Does anyone know the name of the song? it sounds like Eminem, but I could be wrong... :Yea, the music totally sounds like Eminem. Awesome trailer. i hear people's comments complaining "explosion in space! unrealistic!" and all that crap. it's a frerkin EMP not a nuke. (is talking to the commenters) 06:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Only thing I got from it was the Mi-28. Other than that it was pretty badass with Eminem and 50 Cent (I think). Chief z 06:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Someone removed "international space station" from the article earlier. It was only a rumour before but now it seems there's more credibility looking at the Launch trailer. Should we add something back about this in the article? 07:52, November 5, 2009 (UTC) That was me, and no do not put it back, it is actually part of the level Second Sun, not a level of its own. If allowed you may write an article on the ISS itself. PhantBat 10:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Im pretty sure the song was called Till I Collapse. The new trailer looks pretty awesome, agreed? Only thing I don't get is why they were blowing up houses? Other than that, I have a feeling MW2 is going to top it all, I mean, once i saw the new trailer, I said to my friend "MW2 is instantly better than any other FPS". jerry148 11:56, November 5,2009 (UTC) The launch trailer song should have been Jizz In My Pants by Lonely Island cuz thats what i did when i saw it.TrainWreckDC7 16:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Archive? Are we at the point to archive this page, or should we wait for the game to come out? PhantBat 12:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Prestige Have any of the icons been released? What is the level cap? The article says the AK47 is unlocked at level 70, so is 70 or 75 the cap? :its 70 OmgHAX! 16:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :yeah definetly 70 as this is ranked as Commander in videos showing the AK "Unlocked at Commander (lv. 70)" -ScotlandTheBest 17:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) You can find icons in scans from the guide. I didn't like them that much, but I don't really care about them, and the 10th prestige was kind of cool, and I will be going all the way, so whatever. Imrlybord7 19:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Museum?? ive just been looking through some youtube vids about mw2 and i keep coming across this museum section. i havent got a clue what its all about. would be greatful if someone could educate me on this matter. many thanks in advance. gunn88 Once you have completed campaign, you unlock museum mode where all the characters, vehicles and weapons in campaign are on display. When you press the red button, all the characters in the room come alive and attack you. Ashdude01 16:44 AR unlocks http://i152.photobucket.com/albums/s188/Cepion/assaultrifle.jpg Looks like the ACR might be semi-auto, but we'll consider that a typo for now. Imrlybord7 17:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) It can't be semi-auto it has been seen in singleplayer and multiplayer on full auto. Ur right it must be a typo. Ashdude01 17:30 I'm disappointed the noobtoob is unlocked first. I thought the one thing WAW did right was unlock it last. OmgHAX! 17:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) That shotgun better be worth it, Im not gonna get hate from someone like HAX to use the nubtub. ----Slowrider7 w1200 w1200 now confirmed here is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2K-8D16hfx4 Ashdude01 18:13 I'm a little sad that they didn't give the SVD the right reticule this time...and that they didn't call it the SVD again. 21:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Near-complete walkthrough A near-complete video walkthrough of the campaign can be found here. Link goes to "The Gulag" mission, the rest can be selected on the right. -- 19:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) inactivity i have been inactive to avoid any spoilers, and i signed in to see the 'My Home' page telling me who dies. Not happy :( Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 19:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) tough break, i saw a certain characters page... kinda spoiled a few things for me... --Cpt Jack House 20:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Spec Ops level http://thegameraccess.com/multiplatform/more-leaked-modern-warfare-2-footage Looks like its based off of the level Contingency. --Cpt Jack House 20:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) New trailer song. Eminem - Till I Collapse. Your welcome ----Slowrider7 Snow Camo Is there a snow camo for multiplayer options? Because i have seen it in single player mode but haven't herd of it in multiplayer yet.(SLAUGHTERER 23:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC)). Attachment Challenges I saw this on a forum. It was supposedly from a book on MW2. showing prestige icons and what you need to do to unlock attachments. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v300/hector875/MW2Prestiges1.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v300/hector875/MW2Prestiges2.jpg :Did it say the ACR is semi auto? 01:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Are you effing kidding? Look a tiny bit up in the talk page. Seriously. I'm deleting that attachment pic. Imrlybord7 06:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Nice find. i never saw any point in prestige, it doesnt represent how much skill you have, just how ridiculously long you have wasted your life on this game lol --Ashwilson12 07:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Avatar Accessories Modern Warfare 2 avatar accessories went up on the 360 today. A full Ghost uniform (for 400 MsP) and mini-UAV (240 MsP) are the highlights. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Camo Is anyone able to get a picture of the camos and know what level we can unlock all these at? Ask Bord, he has the guide. **HINT FALL CAMO PICS HINT HINT** Actually, I don't have the guide, I'm just a Modern Warfare psycho. I know that Fall is 250 headshots and you start with Woodland, Desert, and Arctic, so I think all of the other unlocks are the same heashot count + Urban at 50 or 100, or something like that. I may be able to come back with a better answer in a few. Imrlybord7 17:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) November 10th Nevember 10th is not only the day before verterans day, but more importantly its the Marine Corps birthday. That should be mentioned. Mate the reason why they will release it on that day is because of the marine corps birthday and we knew that ages ago ?Whipsnap? 17:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Also, the day is easy to remember and very marketable. 11/10/09 (Airborne) Unless your use the European datesystem and it makes no sense 10/11/09 PhantBat 18:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New Faction? OK, so I was looking at some Intervention gameplay, and I found this. What can it be??? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 19:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC)